You smell nice
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Ever since Uryu had visted Captain Kurotsuchi in the Soul Society there was something strange about the Quincy, but Ichigo just can't place it... that is until Uryu points out the substitute shinigami's own strange action. IchiIshi ONESHOT BL


**Title: **You smell nice

**Pairing: **IchiIshi

**Rating:** T

**Chapter/s: **ONESHOT

**Genre:** Romance, humor

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **Ever since Uryu had visted Captain Kurotsuchi in the Soul Society there was something strange about the Quincy, but Ichigo just can't place it... that is until Uryu points out the substitute shinigami's own strange action.

**Words:** 2,639

**Last thoughts: **This is but isn't my first IchiIshi fic; it IS because it's the first one I finished but ISN'T because it's not the first one I started... I'm working on a much longer (M rated) one that will be up soon... or so I hope.

Please note that my 'soon' means sometime this year!

You smell nice...

_By: Fluffy_

_**Warning/s: BL(NOT yaoi, just boy kissin' boy, completely lemon-free) or shounenai**_

_::start::_

It was a normal day for Ichigo, no Hollows had shown up to cause trouble and Keigo's mouth was running several miles faster than his own brain could likely comprehend about things Ichigo wasn't paying enough attention to note. The day was a bright and sunny mid-spring day where the flowers grew in large colorful numbers and the birds chirped nonstop.

It was a nice day.

Ichigo currently sat at his desk in the classroom with Keigo standing close by ranting about, after a moment of not drowning the babbling teen out with his own drifting thoughts Ichigo noted it to be about some woman Mizuiro had been with the other day. Off on the opposite side of his desk was Tatsuki, Orihime and friends they were conversing like normal as well with Orihime laughing brightly like she always did.

The substitute shinigami opened his mouth to tell Keigo to shut his insistent chattering up but his voice caught in his throat. A sudden strange feeling took over his body. His head snapped to the side, his neck popping with the sudden speed. His usual scowling eyes widen a minuscule amount. "Ishida?"

The addressed bespectacled teen turned his attenion to the orange haired shinigami instantly. His cobalt orbs widened considerably for only a second at suddenly being the subject of Ichigo's attention. He had just reentered the classroom and had been in the process of passing behind the scowl faced teen to reach his own seat when his name had suddenly been called.

"What... is it Kurosaki?" the raven haired teen questioned after a long pause.

Ichigo's scowl returned accompanied by a deep frown. "Uh... nothing." he muttered and turned his attention back to Keigo who hadn't seemed to notice his lack of Ichigo's attention and so had continued chatting away with Mizuiro.

There was something strange about Uryuu, something Ichigo couldn't quite place and that bothered him.

Uryu was his friend and it was annoying if their was something weird going on with the Quincy and Ichigo couldn't do anything to help.

It wasn't just today that Uryu had been strange either; he had seemed odd the past few days. Ichigo had gotten a strange feeling every time the raven haired teen was near ever since Uryu had went to see Kurotsuchi in the soul society.

Kurotshuchi?

What the hell could he have to do with this?

The frown on Ichigo's face deepened; he would have to address Uryu about the issue head on later.

* * *

...You smell nice...

* * *

"Damn Keigo..." Ichigo hissed under his breath as he ran down the hallway to the front doors of the school. He had waited, impatiently, but he _had_ waited for the end of class with his leg bouncing anxiously. Then Keigo had cut him off as he tried to follow after Uryu. That was several minutes ago and so catching up to the raven haired Quincy wasn't going to be easy.

Ichigo didn't bother with changing shoes as he ran out of the school's front door.

He nearly tripped over himself as he skidded to a stop next to Orihime who was currently chatting with none other that Uryu. Both teens looked to Ichigo with varying surprise and confusion.

"Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo?"

"Ishida, we need to talk." Ichigo stated in a bored tone that didn't suit the situation well at all.

"Eh, well... I'll see you guys later! Take care..." the busty teen chirped cheerfully and waved at the two as they both began walking side by side in silence toward and unknown destination.

"So, what is it Kurosaki?"

"Lately you seem weird, did something happen in the soul society?" Ichigo didn't hesitate in the least.

Uryu took several moments to reply, all of which moments were filled with Ichigo stealing silent glances at the Quincy but looking away quickly when he looked back at him. "What... do you mean, Kurosaki?"

"You seem-" Ichigo was cut off from saying anything more as lightening seemed to split the skies and a cold heavy sheet of rain poured down over everything without warning. Both teens froze before reacting to the sudden downpour.

Uryu grunted softly in mild annoyance as the two found an overhanging to take shelter under. He then sighed. "That was a bit sudden..." he murmured and attempted to shake some of the water from his body.

Ichigo did the same but quickly became distracted with Uryu wringing his uniform shirt dry. He frowned deeply once again.

Uryu's pale stomach peeked at him at each wringing movement the raven haired teen did.

"Is everything okay, Ishida?"

Said teen made a startled sound in the back of his throat before snapping his head back up to look at the orange haired male. Quickly he tugged his shirt back down and smoothed it out over his slim hips. "Yes... why do you ask, Kurosaki?"

"You seem strange since you went to soul society the other day... what happened?"

"Huh?" Uryu tilted his head slightly in confusion. A bead of rain water slid over his cheek and down to his jaw. Ichigo found it quite distracting.

"My apartment is close by... we can go there to change into some dry clothes and wait out the rain. It wasn't that long ago since winter ended and so it would be bad if either of us caught a cold... although they do say idiot's don't catch colds... so you should be fine if you rather wait out the storm here." Uryu punctuated this with readjusting his glasses and smirking lightly.

"Fine. Let's go..."

The trip was short but wet. A few minutes ago Ichigo didn't think it was possible to be any more thoroughly soaked; how wrong he truly was.

Uryu wasted no time and went to prepare the bath they would both need. Neither spoke much even as Uryu loaned the substitute shinigami a change of clothes and instructed him to use the bath first.

Ichigo did as told while Uryu mopped up the mess the soaked dripping clothes had made.

Ichigo's thoughts were a jumbled mess and now that he was at Uryu's home things had only became more complicated. Whatever strange feeling it was Ichigo had been experiencing the last few days it was much stronger at Uryu's home.

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom still steaming from the hot water. His mind was still a fogged mess much like the bathroom was now.

Uryu didn't say anything as he walked around the orange haired male and into the bathroom. The door clicked behind him.

Ichigo took this opportunity to look around the fairly small apartment room.

Nothing seemed strange or out of place in the least; excluding the ever-present feeling that bothered Ichigo.

He moved onto Uryu's bedroom without much hesitation. It was there that he felt as if he had ran into a brick wall. His feet stumbled as he struggled to walk properly. The strange feeling was stronger here than he had ever felt it before. The feeling seemed to cover everything

The room was small and, as was expected, was designed with the blue and white Quincy crosses. The room had been kept neat except the clothes that were strewn all over the bed, likely where the raven haired teen had been searching for something for Ichigo to wear. What he had found was a bit tight on Ichigo but it served it's purpose.

Ichigo's chest tightened.

Ishida had been strange...

Something had happened and Uryu didn't want to tell him what it was.

Had Kurotsuchi done something?

Uryu wouldn't keep something too serious from, would he?

The deep frown from before was back on Ichigo's face.

This feeling, whatever it was, was intoxicating. It was driving him insane.

Slowly his eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in deeply and released his breath in a soft breathy sigh. "Uryu..."

"Kurosaki, just what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo's head snapped to the side in surprise. Uryu stood in the doorway of his own room with a frown pulling his lips tightly downward.

"I..." Ichigo was at a loss for words.

What had he been doing?

Quickly his attention snapped from Uryu to the soft sweet smelling pillow his head had been buried in. He had somehow, without realizing it himself, moved to lay atop Uryu's bed and had proceeded to curl up in the blanket and clothes that rest innocently atop it. He was hugging the pillow that his face was buried in.

"Um..." Ichigo tried to start again but had even less luck this time.

What the hell had he been doing?

"I... was tired... I guess." Ichigo muttered lamely. He knew that wasn't right but if it would make this less embarrassing...

Uryu sighed and pursed his lips in a thoughtful manner. "Right..." he muttered. He readjusted his glasses "Well, please get off my bed now... I don't need you contaminating it with your shinigami stench." although the words held a note of edged bitterness his tone was dull and lifeless.

"It smells good..." Ichigo confirmed, nodding his head slightly.

"Wha...?" Uryu started, his eyes widening.

"You do too though... " Ichigo paused for only a moment this time. "Ah! You smell nice... really nice..." he stopped himself from going any further with the explanation when he took in the blushing face of the Quincy. "Ah..." his face then matched the Quincy's only darkening two shades darker. "No..."

"Kurosaki..."

"I-Ishida..."

"Kurosaki..." this time Uryu began walking forward. The distance from his door to his bed wasn't great so Uryu stood before Ichigo in a matter of seconds. "Kurosaki, just wha-" anything more he might have wanted to say died in his throat as Ichigo closed the small distance between the two of them. The shinigami buried his face in Ishida's neck and breathed deeply.

Hot moist breath tickled the flushed skin of Uryu's neck as Ichigo continued to nuzzle the warm sweet smelling Quincy. Without even thinking over his actions Uryu tilted his head to the side to further expose himself to the orange haired shinigami.

Ichigo's nose brushed softly along the long pale neck's length. His hands lifted to lightly touch Uryu's shoulders to steady them both.

A long hot breath was released from Ichigo's parted lips in a content sigh.

The Quincy's body was ridged and tense under the large gentle hands of Ichigo. The raven haired teen's head lolled further to the side and his cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. Momentarily his eyes fluttered closed but snapped open not a second after they had closed when Ichigo pulled away.

"K-Kurosaki?" the bespectacled teen nearly moaned the name, his brows furrowing with a distressed notion.

Ichigo had opened his mouth to apologize for the strange behavior but the apology died in his throat after witnessing Uryu's reaction.

His face was flushed crimson while his breathes came in quick uneven gulps and released in equally uneven pants. His body trembled.

Once again Ichigo had closed the little distance by wrapping his strong muscular arms around Uryu's slim frame. Ichigo's fingers threaded into damp raven locks that had been matted to the Quincy's neck. Their lips collided with a, almost, painful force.

He moaned softly as he felt Uryu gently place his hands on his shoulders. "Mmph!" Uryu hissed and pushed back away from Ichigo as said teen tightened his grip on the bespectacled teen.

Uryu rubbed his now sore nose where his glasses had pressed uncomfortably against him. "Damn, Kurosa-"

"Sorry..." Ichigo muttered and gently slipped the glasses off the raven haired male's face.

Once again he leaned in for a kiss. This time it was slower and with ease. Once again Ichigo's fingers threaded into Uryu's raven locks. In return Uryu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's torso to drag him closer.

The kiss was gentle with each boy softly caressing the other.

Ichigo's free hand found it's way to Uryu's hip and pulled the raven haired male closer.

Uryu moaned softly.

Ichigo's tongue probed at Uryu's lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. His tongue was accepted into Uryu's hot wet cavern with no resistance. Their tongues tangled and danced. Their breaths were hot as they panted in unison. Their lips parted several times but quickly reconnected to continue the scorching kiss.

Both moaned contently before leaning back from one another.

Uryu's cobalt eyes were half lidded.

Ichigo wore a goofy grin.

"You taste nice too..."

"Shut up, Kurosaki..." Uryu blushed and huffed simultaneously.

"So... why the hell does everything you touch smell so damn good?" Ichigo punctuated this question by sniffing his own hand.

Uryu rolled his eyes. "Perhaps your just a pervert Kurosaki... maybe you just get off on sniffing people."

Ichigo sputtered. "Hell no! It's not like this with anyone else! You just smell really... good... why is that?"

"Why the hell would I know, Kurosaki?" the Quincy snapped, returning his glasses to his face to distract both from his darkening cheeks.

It wasn't as if Uryu was lying per se but he wasn't being fully honest either. The scent Ichigo had been smelling was likely some of the strange chemicals that had spilt onto Uryu when he had visited - and fought with - Kurotsuchi because the scientist had had a few things he had wanted to further in his research on Quincy but Uryu had refused.

But Ichigo didn't necessarily have to know any of that.

"You really do taste good too... ya know..." the substitute shinigami eyed him, a shy look of desire in his eyes.

Now that strange addicting sense Uryu couldn't even begin to explain.

"Maybe it's just that your attracted to me Kurosaki..." Uryu murmured a look of amusement passing of his features as he stepped in to the embrace Ichigo was now offering.

"No shit." Ichigo stated and wrapped Uryu tightly in his muscular arms.

_**Owari!(The End)**_

**A/N: **Holy doughnuts! I finished this in ONE SITTING! One(long) night... yeah it's morning now... but whatever! This is a first!

**Disclaimer:**

_Fluff: I don't even own those doughnuts I mentioned... so yeah owning Bleach... a bit far fetched._

_Uryu: And this fan fiction isn't?_

_Fluff: Not in the least!_

_Uryu: Riight because Kurosaki and I have always wanted to make out like that... (note heavy sarcasm)_

_Ichigo(suddenly appears): Huh? What's that, you wanna make out now, Uryu...?_

_Uryu(blushing ferociously): Wha-what the hell? He only said that because you typed him to do such._

_Fluff: Yup, totally! Aww... your so cute when you blush... _

_Ichigo: He sure is._

_Uryu(nervous): Stop that already! Your a real pervert Fluffy!_

_Fluff: Mhmm, I'm a horrible horrible pervert... hehe Uryu said my name!_

_Uryu: Ugh... your an idiot._

_Fluff: Yup, I'm a mega idiot!_

_Uryu: Are you going to continue to agree to everything I say?_

_Fluff: Yep... totally._

_Uryu: Your impossible._

_Fluff and Ichigo(swooning at Uryu's adorableness): I love youu! _

_Uryu(storming away): I'm very grateful that Kubo Tite owns me and NOT either of you..._

_**[Reviews are my ONLY food source, without them I starve! Do you want me to die?]**_


End file.
